Unexpected Love
by jennystar
Summary: haruka Seiya fanfic... the chapter 1 is similar or more what like the first one i have made you'll noticee if u read the first confusion of love this is part 2 well anyways in this story no one had seen or heard from haruka for 3 weeks now... also the sta
1. The Starlights have returned

I do not own any sailor moon characters but i do own some of the characters that will be showing up in here soon...

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Michiru was seating beside the window and thinking of the past event that had occurred few weeks ago…when suddenly someone behind her called to her…

"Michiru mama" Hotaru called. However, Michiru did not hear her…

"MICHAUD MAMA!"Hotaru said almost screaming and shaking her…

"O… Oh… what?" Michiru said.

"Michiru mama I had been calling you but you don't seemed to have heard me," said Hotaru looking at Michiru's eyes…

"I'm so… sorry Hotaru", "so what is it again you wanted to tell me" asked Michiru.

"Well Michiru mama"…

"Setsuna mama wanted me to tell you that we should get going already because we are going to be late and we might miss them," replied Hotaru.

"Of course dear, but could you tell me where I can find Setsuna mama" said Michiru.

"Owww… she's outside waiting for us" replied Hotaru.

"I see well let's get going then," Michiru said to Hotaru and the both of them went outside the house to meet with Setsuna.

"Hey Michi" greet Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna" replied Michiru.

"So do you happen to know where we suppose to meet them?" asked Michiru.

Setsuna looked at Michiru strangely but Michiru did not notice… " In the park don't you remember" said Setsuna still looking at Michiru Strangely…

" I'm sorry, I just been so out lately" replied Michiru…

"That's fine"…. "So what do you say we go already" said Setsuna.

"All right" said Michiru and Hotaru. Moreover, the three of them all got into Setsuna's car and started to head to the direction of the park.

" So Michiru have you heard anything from her". Asked Setsuna.

"No" is all Michiru could say.

"I see… It had been three weeks since she left and none of us have seen or heard from her," said Setsuna.

"I wonder what Haruka papa was doing," said Hotaru with a sad look on her eyes.

"I'm sure she's alright Hotaru, you know how she is." Said Michiru to her daughter…

However, deep inside her she really wanted to know as well how her beloved Haruka was doing.

Setsuna noticed the sad look at Michiru's eyes but she decided not to say anything.

It is already dark when they had arrived at the park… the three of them got off the car and started to head to the direction that Makoto had given them. They had arrived at the center of the park and they saw that all the inner senshi together with Mamoru was already there and waiting for the starlight's arrival.

"Hey! Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru" said everyone…

"Oh! Hi" replied the trio…

"So I see Haruka's not yet back" said Rei, no one except for Makoto notice the look on Michiru's eyes on the mentioned of Haruka's name…

"Hey! Rei what do you say we talk about something else" said Makoto

"Why is that" asked Rei, but her questioned was left unanswered due to the sudden confusion of why all the three girls, Usagi, Minako, and Hotaru, screamed and jump out of excitement that had startled everyone who were listening at the discussion of Haruka's whereabouts…

"LOOK! LOOK!… There they are!" Pointed Usagi, Minako, and Hotaru at the three meteors coming down from the sky… Everyone started to look at what the three girls where pointing at when suddenly, a strong flash of light had blinded their eyes and a loud BOOM can be heard… In few minutes the light had disappeared and now standing in front of them are three gorgeous teenage boys…

"SEIYA! TAIKI! YATEN!" Hotaru said and run toward the three boys and hug them…

"Hey Hotaru" replied the three boys, and everyone started to welcome them one by one… everyone was so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice the smile in Seiya's eyes while he looked at each of their faces… but his smiled did not last for long when suddenly he noticed that someone is missing…

" Umm guys where's Haruka?" Seiya asked… everyone had fallen in to silent and turned their head to look at him… everyone except Yaten and Taiki who continued talking about all the things that had happened in Kinmoku…

"Huh! What's up with the silent treatment all of a sudden?" asked Yaten when he finally notices the silent that surrounded him and his brothers.

"Where is she?" Seiya asked again…. Nevertheless, no one gave him an answer. They just stared at him, not knowing how to react…

"Where is who?" asked Yaten

"Haruka she's not here you dimwit! Haven't you noticed" said Seiya at Yaten… Seiya is starting to get really pissed off due to the silence of everyone…

" Hey don't call me dimwit! You…You Empty Headed Bastard" said Yaten angrily at Seiya.

"Enough" said Taiki and both Seiya and Yaten stopped from arguing at each other.

"So where is she!" …… "Why won't you guys answer me!" asked Seiya really irritated now….

"You know what I think! It's a good thing she's not here," said Yaten

"WHY IS THAT YATEN?" said Mina angrily

" You see if Haruka was here, she and Seiya would just get into fights again and I'm just freaking tired of that!" Yaten replied… 'You do have a point there Yaten" said Amy.

"Well are you guys just going to ignore me and not tell me why my enemy is not here?" Seiya said interrupting the discussion…

"You know what Seiya… I think you guys should rest for now," said Amy…

"Yeah" Yaten said while yawning

"I agree," replied Taiki

"Fine! But don't think that I'm not going to ask you guys again why she's not here" said Seiya almost screaming…

"All right…. Will tell you all about it tomorrow" said Setsuna not looking at Michiru.

All the inner senshi and Mamoru was surprised at her answered and they all looked at Michiru hoping to get a comment from her, but she just remained standing there and looking at Hotaru who was busy playing with the flowers…

"All right" said Seiya and he started to walk toward the direction of his house without saying good-bye and leaving everyone, including his brothers…

Hey! Seiya wait for us Yaten called to him, but he did not notice for that he is too busy thinking of the reasons why Haruka was not there.

"Well good bye… will see you guys tomorrow" both Yaten and Taiki said to all of them and they started to run trying to catch up with Seiya….

"Are you guys really going to tell them" asked Usagi looking at both Setsuna and Michiru.

"Yes… If they really wanted to know said Michiru all of a sudden… that made all eyes too look at her.

"You Serious Michiru" asked Makoto with a surprised tone

"Yes I am and I don't see the harm in that"…. said Michiru getting annoyed

"Well lets all continue this tomorrow because I'm starting to get really sleepy" said Setsuna.

"All right" everyone replied

"So lets meet at my house" tomorrow Rei said

"Yeah!" replied everyone

"Wait up… we forgot to tell the starlight's where we supposed to meet!" said Minako

"Well why don't you call them tomorrow and let them know" said Setsuna yawning

"Okay" replied Minako

Everyone had said their entire good bye's too each other and started to go to different directions.

* * *

hope you like this story... please review... enjoy... this is a fanfic about my two favorite couples in sailormoon haruka/seiya... 


	2. When we first met memmories of the heart

hey thanks for all the reviews... oh this one im not quite sure if ur going to like it... so... sorry

* * *

**Chapter 2: When we first met**

* * *

The starlight has had already arrived at their place, when Seiya suddenly asked the weirdest question that had surprised both Yaten and Taiki. 

"Do you guys think that Haruka's all right?" asked Seiya

" Wh…What!… Why are you so concerned about her all of a sudden?" asked Yaten with a surprised look mixed with annoyance at his brother's behavior…

"Hmmm" Is the only thing that can be heard from Taiki.

"Umm… No…Nothing" said Seiya and he run toward his room and locked he doors leaving his two brothers specially Yaten dumbfounded about what had just happened.

"What's up with him!" said Yaten really pissed off and still staring at the direction that Seiya had just disappeared to.

"I… I don't know" replied Taiki while he picked up a book from his back pack and sat on the nearest chair and started to read a book called Love gone Mad By: Brew Scatterson.

Yaten just glared at Taiki that Taiki did not notice cause his too busy flipping the pages of the book.

"Great my brothers had both gone to their stupid world again…. Why am I still surprised?" said Yaten to know one.

Taiki looked away from his book and glared at Yaten, which Yaten did not saw… with a slight smile drawn to his face he looked back to his book and started to read the first chapter.

UPSTAIRS AT SEIYA'S BEDROOM

Seiya was lying on his huge bed, staring at the ceiling.

_"Why am I so worried about her?"_ Seiya thought to himself…

_"She's my Enemy"…._

_"We always fight and never get along"…._

_"Am I really worried about her"?_

_"God how much I want to see her tonight"…_

_"Wha…what did I really wanted to see her."_ Seiya asked himself… he looked to his window and remembered the very first time that he and Haruka first met…

FLASH BACKS : 

It was an ordinary day… Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had just arrived at their new school… they where greeted by a bunch of girls who wanted to get to know them.

Then all of a sudden Seiya heard a loud screamed coming from the 3-B classroom. Seiya and his brothers run toward the direction of the noise…

"No!" screamed Usagi…. Lying on the floor

"What is going on here?" said Seiya to the young woman who is lying on the floor

"Look at that," pointed Yaten to a huge fluffy monster

"Let's Transform" announced Taiki to his two brothers

"Are you Nuts do you want us to revealed our identity?" said Yaten

"Yaten's Right we can't do that" exclaimed Seiya

"World Shaking" said a voice from the back that caught everyone's attention. The monster was destroyed due to that powerful attack

"Are you all Right?" said three girls to the young meatball head girl with a long blond hair.

'Yes… I'm fine… thank you Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn," said the young girl to the three teenage girls that standing in front of her.

The three girls then disappeared leaving the meatball head with the three boys.

" Who…who are they" said Yaten to his brothers

"Umm… they are the Outer Senshi's savior and protector of this planet," said the young meatball head trying to stand up.

" I see," said Taiki.

"Usagi… are you all right we heard that you we are attacked" screamed of three girls that burst into the room and almost knock down Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

"Yes! I'm fine," said Usagi to her worried friends… who are still left unsatisfied with her answered.

"Well then you must be the three new students that we had been hearing about," said Makoto to the three boys

"Umm yes… I guess," said Seiya

" I'm Makoto! This is Amy, Minako and the meatball head girl right there is Usagi.

"Hey! Stop calling me meatball head" said Usagi

"Wait you guys looked familiar," said Usagi to the three

"Come to think of it… I think I have seen you guys before," said Mina

"No! You cant be… the… The starlight's cant you," asked Amy with a big surprised look on her face.

"The three boys looked at each other and said yes we are the starlight's"

"OH MY GOD" said the four girls all together still could not believe what they just heard at that same moment a girl with an aqua hair and a girl with a greenish hair entered the room.

"Hey Girls" said the two

"Oh hey Michiru! Setsuna" said Makoto, Amy, Minako, and Usagi

"So who are you?" asked Setsuna to the three boys with a suspicion at her eyes

"Umm… where the famous group band called the starlight's," said the Seiya

"Hey where's Haruka" asked Usagi to the two girls

"I'm right here princess," said Haruka entering the room

"Haruka!" Said the Inner Senhi and hug her tightly

"I'm glad you're all happy to see me but please let go… I cant breath," said Haruka

"Oh… where so sorry" said the inner senshis… Michiru and Setsuna both giggled at the event that they just witnessed…. This earned them a glare from Haruka…

"Who are they" asked Haruka referring to the three boys that are standing their and watching them.

"Oh… they are the famous and hottest group known as the starlight's said Minako with excitement" at her voice

Haruka glared at the three boys and said, " I don't like them", then she left the room with Michiru and Setsuna

"Whom he think he is," said Seiya and Yaten both of their faces are burning red with anger.

"Umm that's Haruka and she's not a boy she's a girl," said Amy to Seiya and Yaten…

"Well we don't care," said Yaten to Amy…

The next day… Seiya was walking toward the park when he heard a lovely voice singing… when he walk toward it to see who was singing he heard a loud scream coming from the same direction… when he got there he saw Haruka being attacked by five youmu or monster… he had no choice but to transform right in front of her.

"Sailor Star Fighter power make up," screamed Seiya

Haruka looked at Seiya who is now transformed into a girl as sailor star fighter.

"Great" said the monsters and they attacked Seiya all at once but then a strange power coming from all the direction had vanquished them… and out of the busses, the inner and outer senshis came out and run toward Haruka. While both Star Healer and Maker run toward Fighter.

"Are you okay?" asked Neptune to her Haruka who still looking at Seiya who is still transformed as Fighter

"Yes! I'm Fine" said Haruka and she stand up and walked toward Fighter, Healer, and Maker.

"You… You Bastards who are you… where'd you came from" asked Haruka to the trio

"It's none of your business," said Fighter to Haruka

Haruka punched Seiya right into his eyes that made him looked like a panda

END OF FLASH BACKS

In addition, they both started to fight endlessly since then no one not even Usagi or the Princess of Kinmoku could stop them from fighting.

* * *

the next line will be in chapter 3... haruka had appeared in chapter 2 as a flash backs but in chapter 3 she's really going to be there i promise... oh who's the guy with haruka what's his connection to her... how would michiru would react with the new haruka... would they recognize her... how would seiya feel... what would he do... if u want to know well then read futher and review pls.. 


End file.
